GXO: A Foxes Fairy tale
by deathsilver
Summary: ANIMA the magic that can bend space, now in a world of magic Naruto and his Nakama will go on a Quest to be the best mage there is. Dragons, foxes…and sexy mages? oh my!
1. prologue

Deathsilver: YOSH BY THE BURNIG SILVER FLAMES OF YOUTH IM BACK. Hehehe well guys I'm back finally got to do a fairy tail Naruto X over, this cross over seems to be feting popular now I will also be doing a Bleach x Naruto and Digimon x Naruto. Also I am looking for a beta well I'm rambling on with the story Kushina please if you would

Kushina: Deathsilver owns nothing Tabane.

Deathsilver: …TT_TT

GXO: A FOXES FAIRY TALE

CHAPTER 0: PROLOGUE

October tenth, also known as the day that the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated by the hero and pride of Konoha, Minato Namikaze the Yondime, but to most enemies he was know as Konoha´s yellow flash the kiriio senko. Alas that is what most people remember when the tenth of October is mention but in this story we focus on what it meant for one boy, Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondime and the real hero of Konoha but to most he was know as Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah and the jailer of the most powerful demon know in the Elemental nations.

In this day were the villagers' morns the death of family, friends, and comrades. Yet at the same time they celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi and that they were able to live to see another day, but that's not were our story begins no our story begins in training ground 9 a training ground use for survival training.

"Come on guys just stop this is getting to troublesome." Came a lazy voice from an eight year old child with black hair in a pineapple style.

"No way Shikamaru this theme broke my goggles that I just got from Jiji for my birthday, now Sasuke-theme you better say you're sorry or ill make ya my honard demands it." Came a loud voice from a blonde blue eye childe that was Uzumaki Naruto wearing a pair of orange shorts and a tan shirt with the leaf symbol.

"Its, honor you dope get it right, a two year old have better language and grammar then you will ever have." Was the response from Uchiha Sasuke one of the only surviving members of the great Uchiha clan, a clan of elite' shinobis… well they were until Sasuke older brother slaughter them all two years ago, since then Sasuke has become something like a lone wolf but still he like having this squabbles with the class clown and the dead last not the he would ever admit it. "And why should I apologize when it was you fault in the first place maybe you shouldn't were them in tiajutsue practice."

"Or maybe you shouldn't suck so much dobe HAHAHAHAh….. YEOW" a young brown hair boy with red fang like markings on each side of his cheeks was trying to get his new pup Akamaru from biting his behind, "Ah come on Akamaru quit it bad boy bad." scold the brown hair boy to a white puppy who was happily chewing the back of Kiba´s pants.

"Shishishi see dog breath even you pup knows you should keep you mouth shut Shishishi I wander who is the master and who is the pet." Inuzuka Kiba, second born of the Inuzuka clan head glare at the whisker mark youth who was holding his side laughing at Kiba´s misfortune, the blonde finally stop laughing once he remember what he was doing.

"OI theme don't think this is over, come on you and me right here right now I am going to kick your ass till ya beg." Sasuke role his eyes and sighted he would have to put the dobe in his place again.

Both eight year olds got in there fighting stance Sasuke in his families interceptive fist and Naruto in a brawler stance, both ran to each other while Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji who was happily eating his snacks all this time, were getting ready for the eventual beat down. Naruto charge cocking his fist back ready to knock the smug look on the Themes face right of suddenly heard a whisper, ´_anima´. _Suddenly stopping his charge just to see Sasuke passing right by and hitting the floor, still looking around he turn his head just to see a red face Uchiha glaring dagger at him.

"What the hell dobe" Sasuke almost shouted almost because an Uchiha don't shout is very un Uchiha like."Did you hear that Theme?" "Hear what?" Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

Naruto turn to him. "It sound like some one said anima,"

"anima are you sure your not going nuts Naruto." Kiba said looking at Naruto strangely.

"Yeah mutt that's what I said." Naruto and Kiba both got in a shouting mach meanwhile Shikamaru was looking at the sky ´_the cloud seem to move strangely´,"_Hey guys I think we should go home now." Just as those words left his mouth a huge tornado came from the sky, striking right were the five boys were once the winds die down the clearing was well clear.

Hinata Hyūga was stalk… I mean following her new crush she had just gotten the gift she was going to give him for his birthday when she saw him along with her classmates Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. Suddenly a tornado came and literally vacuumed them into the sky, she was shook for about a minute till her brain finally came to and she ran to tell Iruka sensei what just happen.

NANINANINANINANINANI

In a multi color tunnel we find our heroes falling or floating well who knows they didn't even know which way was up or down.

"Uh guys I think uh I am going to uh be sick." Said a green face Choji who was holding his bag of chips for dear life, twisting and turning the five boys were ready to lose there lunches then out of no were they just stop that's right just like that stop.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" four boys turn to see Naruto screaming bloody murder then in a flash of red in front of the five boys stood an older looking Naruto just with out the whisker marks, he was wearing a Jonnin attire and a white coat with orange flames in the bottom, all five could feel power and kindness in those blue eye that look like they were searching in there souls, beside him was a beautiful red hair woman who had that motherly charm.

"Well this is awkward." Spoke the older male.

"Wait I know you I saw you in the textbook you the Yondime." This was said by the Uchiha hair.

"No way dose that mean we are dead I, didn't even get a girlfriend." Kiba practically shouted. But out of the five our blonde hair hero was taking it pretty well.

"AAHHHH COME I CANT BE DEAD I DIDN'T GET A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN AND DIDN'T TAKE JIJI´S HAT I DIDN'T BECOME HOKAGE AND WORST I STILL HAVE THAT COPON FOR HALF PICE RAMEN." Well never mind he was having a panic attack Sasuke ready to shut him up was beat to the punch.

"SHUT UP TABANE" BAM the red hair woman fist connected with Naruto hard skull. ´_tabane? ´ _was the same taught going trough the five boys head.

"Hehehe now please come down, you guys are not dead."The boys turn to see the older blonde;" Now then, I have to say you guys have the devils luck especially you Naruto."

"Wow guys did you hear that the Yondime knows my name… hey wait how do you know my name." the younger blonde pointed to the older blonde, Minato sighted he knew this was coming it didn't mean it was easer.

"Well guys get comfortable this is a long story. Well it all started about eight years ago this day, now do you guys know why this is an important date?" ask Minato with a sad face.

"That was the day the Kyuubi attack Konoha also the day you gave your life to defeat it."

"Hey that's also the day I was born,"

"Yes now remember those two event are very important, as you know the Biju can not be killed they can only be seal now as you might or might not know but Seal masters have been trying to seal off all the Bijus for some time, some have succeeded while others haven't. Now the Kyuubi is the strongest of the nine and it represents pure raw strength and chakra and in the history no body has ever been able to seal the Kyuubi, well till now." Minato took a pause to gauge there reaction and to see if he had there attention once conformed he continue. "Well Naruto the reason I know your name is well I have to know my own son´s name." there he said it, he drop the bomb.

Naruto just realize what his hero just said he was the son of the infamous Yondime, tears started to well up he wanted to shout and be angry and happy at the same time but his gut told him there were more news coming and living in the streets he learn to always trust his gut, so with all the restrains he could muster he keep his attention to the Yondime…no his father that taught left him a bit giddily.

Minato was a bit surprise that his son didn't blow a gasket, and by everyone look so were they, Coughing to get there attention once more he continue "Right as I said many seal masters have try to seal the Kyuubi but fail till eight years ago I devise a seal that would summon the Shinigami him self to remove his soul and seal it now the beast had to much chakra for it to be seal in an object with out chakra, or even an animal, and a grown man so I seal it to the next best thing, a new born baby," seeing the look of realization on the boys face he decide to get it over, "I see you figure it out, that's right Naruto I seal the Kyuubi no Yoko in side of you."

To Naruto it all made sense now, the glares, whispers, and just been ignore, "Why?" it came out as a sob yell combo.

"It should be obvious Naruto he couldn't ask for some one else child if he wasn't able to use his own right?" Shikamaru look toward the blue eye legend what he didn't expect was for said legend to start laughing.

"Hehehe no Shikamaru you give me to much credit, there were many who volunteer there own kids even your parents after all I just needed a child who was just getting there chakra coils. But I couldn't just trust anyone with that kind of power so I chose my own flesh and blood to keep that power safe. For example let's say I seal the Kyuubi in Itachi yes Sasuke I know what happen and before you all ask questions I seal part of my soul and chakra in to Naruto´s seal that's why I have the knowledge he does, that's how I know things that happen and your boys names. Like I was saying before, if I seal the Kyuubi into him or another that might have become power hungry and insane with the power of the Kyuubi well lets just say that is something I wanted to avoid at all cost That and I had and still have faith that Naruto will be able to handle it after all he is my son." He said the last part with a hint of pride in his voice that made Naruto happy and beam that his hero and father had that much faith in him.

"Shishishi don't worry dad Ill make you proud, but who is the lady beside you?"Said Naruto as he looked ate the red head that has been looking at him with… love? That can't be right… right?

The red hair woman gave him a sheepish grin that looked oddly familiar. "Fufufu I guess I should introduce my self my name is Uzumaki Kushina and as you probably guess I'm your mother." She said with a warm smile, Naruto was wide eye with a small blush in his scar cheek he smile and rush his mother… well he would have if he could move he was trying to swim to her which was not easy as he didn't even know what way he was going.

Taking the hint the eldest Uzumaki made her way to her amusing son and envelop him a warm embrace taking him to the side so the could have a private chat.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto chat with the red head mother with a hint of jealousy. "Sasuke" he turns his head to see the yellow flash looking at him with a small smile." Sasuke I know what is like to lose your family I too was an orphan but unlike most I new who my parents were, I was six at the time my family live in the border town of Kuso. One day a few Iwa shinobis came and raided my town my parents were killed in the raid and I swore vengeance on Iwa. After a couple of years living as a war orphan which was not easy, I forgotten my revenge and instead wanted to be a shinobi so I could help and protect my friends and nakama, during my orphan days I had many friends who were also war orphans but only two survive to see the age of twelve, that is what change my mind from been an avenger to a protector. I know is hard to forget your vengeance but if your going to kill your brother do it for the right reasons but that not what I wanted to talk about." Minato gave Sasuke a small smile before speaking again "You see Sasuke I was with your mother in the same Gennin team so how about I tell you some things about her like the time she almost use a katon jutsue on Tora the cat." Sasuke could help give a small smirk while picturing his kind mother trying to fry a cat. He nodded his head and along with the lazy, the dog, and the chubby boy he listen to the Yondime tell his tale about his Gennin days.

NANINANINIANINANI

The five boys along with the two adults were all together again."Right boys I need you to pay attention and don't interrupt ill make this explanation as simples as possible."Said the Forth looking at the five in front of him,"I know you guys are wandering were you are." Seeing them nod he continue "well from what I seen this is know as the Vacuum no one know the real name just that Is a natural phenomenal like the Kyuubi, it comes and what ever it hits its never seen again, now this is were you have to pay attention. Shinobis is what you would call the perfect balance of the body, shinobis use chakra which is fifty percent physical energy and fifty percent spiritual energy, now my sensei is not just a shinobi he is also a sage, sages are one third physical, one third spiritual, and one third sage chakra. Sage chakra is half physical natural energy and half spiritual natural energy, hope you boys are not lost, now I trained with sensei in sage arts but I die before I master them but I'm able to use natural chakra to sense the energy in here what I gather this is a space/time technique but it use pure spiritual energy from the body and nature spirit energy. From what I gather this technique is to take you to another dimension and turn you into some sort of power source my guess is that it sense Naruto energy and is trying to make you that power source you other boys were just unlucky to be there at that time." Minato look at the boys Naruto and Kiba had a semi confuse face, Choji was munching on his chips Minato could help but chuckle at the boy´s antics, Sasuke and Shikamaru had a look of understanding what bright boys." Now to make it simple you boys were suck up and are now going to another dimension ill use some of my remaining chakra to send you off course to a parallel dimension to that of that one your were going to. This new place you'll be going I can sense is rich in energy while the other seems to have run out, I'm sorry I don't have the power to send you back home this is the best I can do. One more thing boys every thing you learn about chakra forget it and learn this new energy and live well our time is running out remember stick together and don't give up and Naruto I'm proud to call you my son." Minato said as his son was tearing up.

"Don't worry my little maelstrom we will always be with you a small amount of our chakra will always be inside of you." She hug her small boy tears streaming down "and Naruto remember what I said to those special boys that complement my red hair I love you please be safe and do what your name says be a maelstrom and take the word by the storm."

Naruto look up drying his tears "*sniff* don't worry mom and ill *sniff* ill find a… a girl with pretty scarlet hair like you *sniff*" Kushina smile at her son kissing his forehead "make me proud Naruto and find that nice girl ill be watching."

Minato walk up to Naruto "Naruto I know is not much but here is a small gift please finish it for me and surpass me Naruto I'm proud of you." He move an glowing finger to Naruto's forehead and tap it, Naruto suddenly got knowledge of a blue sphere of energy he look up to his father and grin giving his father the thumps up not trusting his voice.

"Alright boys hold hands and don't let go I know you will do better make your family proud and Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru if you want to go home to you family I'm sure you'll figure how but for now please bare with it an be brave and also keep Naruto out of trouble he seem like a magnet for trouble," ignoring his sons loud Hey he turn to all once more and gave them the same look he gave his shinobis when leading them to a great battle a look that made every shinobi want to walk beside him no matter the destination.

All five boys had a look of determination looking at each other they nodded and held each others hand." Ok this is going to be a bumpy ride hold to each other and don't let go."

With that both Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina disappear as soon as that happen the five mages to be were sent to Earthland to a new adventure.

GINSHIN, GINSHIN, GINSHIN, GINSHIN

Deathsilver: well guys what do you thing this is the prologue for this Naruto x Fairy Tail cross over tell me what you think now I am looking for a beta if any one is interested please PM me . Also I want to ask you reader should Naruto and pals join fairy tail or another guild maybe even make there own also any suggestion for magic powers for Kiba and Choji I have a couple of ideas but I like to hear from you. Last thing pairings I am not sure but I think you figure out the clue for one of the pairing. Last thing when you comment please don't tell me my grammar suck I know that it does if is a flame let it be for the idea and a way to help it like

Comment: why are you doing that its stupid how the hell do you go and add that power you should do this …

Those are comments that will help the story if grammar is the problem then help me get a beta.

That's all please review…..do it… review


	2. Let's learn magic!

Deathsilver: guys thanks for the reviews I happy that the prologe got that much response here is the next chapter woke up at ywo in the morning to finish it so hope you guys like.

IMPORTANT: I am still looking for a beta if some one is interested pls PM me thank you.

Kyuubi:** This weak human own nothing not even his own underwear.**

GXO: Chapter 1: Lets learn magic!

NANINANINANINANINANINANINANI

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! That was the sound of five eight year olds falling from the sky.

"Naruto" said Kiba looking across the circle that was made by them holding hands.

"Yeah" responded the blonde seeing the ground get closer.

"If we live through this I'm going to hurt you." Kiba yell through the harsh winds that put a resistance to there free fall with Akamaru safe in side Kiba´s coat.

Naruto looked angrily at Kiba and yell "Why? Is not my fault kibble breath"

"Of course is your fault, even you father said you were a trouble magnet and this is definably something that would happen to some one like you."

"Guys, as troublesome as it is to stop your little fight we are about to hit the ground." Shikamaru said while calmly looking at the passing clouds, many would wander why he was so calm maybe it was him accepting his faith, maybe it was being with the clouds he love so much, maybe it was his body going into shock that it actually looked calmer then what he was if the small wet spot in his pants was any indication.

The five boys close there eye readying for impact.

BOING

Wait, boing, bodies hitting the floor go splat not boing, opening his cerulean eyes Naruto notice that they were in a black marshmallow like floor turning his head he saw Kiba hugging Akamaru and yelling about not dead yet, Shikamaru was helping Choji get back on his feet apparently when he hit the floor he sunk and got stuck, finally the theme seem to have taking it well or it would have look like that if he didn't have tears running down while his face.

Getting up in shaky leg he turns to the others "See guys you all worry for nothing I told you I'm not a magnet for trouble." He was waiting for a witty response but after hearing nothing he look at companion only to see them shaking like leafs in a storm. "Shish guys I know it was scary but we are all ok see." Naruto was quickly becoming inpatient what trying to egg them in to talking Naruto decided to taunt them. "What's wrong guys fox got ya tongue." Still no verbal answer just Choji pointing at something behind him turning his head, he froze.

There right behind him was a massive eye, gulping he quickly took a few step back to try to get a father view just to see that eye connected to a monstrous head with black skin a mouth full of sharp teeth and a giant horn at leas five time there height said head was connected to the place were they landed realizing were they were and the mouth full of sharp pointy teeth. He did what any child his age would he turn tale to run… no not run just a technical retreat."RUN FOR YA LIVES" ok maybe running was a better word. The other four snap out of it and follow the blonde as quickly as there little legs could.

They ran and saw the monsters tail with all the force they could muster they jump and slid down the tail superman style. As soon as they touch the ground they ran. The monster was right behind them. Naruto look back just to see Sasuke stop and dong some weird thing with his hands.

"**Fire style: Grand Fireball"**

Seeing Sasuke shoot a fire ball at the monsters head the group stop, they sighted in relief and were about to congratulate Sasuke for the awesome fireball when a roar stop them. Apparently the fireball did nothing to the monster but make it angry.

Taking this as a cue to run the five did just that. The monster was caching up. The boys could practically feel its hot breath; Naruto saw what look like a figure running where they were. The figure quickly ran past the boy and leaped at the creature, the monster seeing this new threat try to impel the figure just for the figure to grab the horn. What happen next shock not only the five boys but the monster as well. The horn started to crumble like nothing it practically turn to dust, seeing the monster´s shock the figure cock its fist back and laid a powerful haymaker. To the boys shock once more the creature skull seem to cave in, the monster laid there not moving an inch.

Naruto grin _´man that was so cool´, _seeing the figure check the monster Naruto ran to the figure ignoring his companions protest. "Hey mister that was so cool how you do that" the figure turn to face the blonde.

"Baka" yell Shikamaru "sorry mister what my idiotic blonde friend meant to say is thank you for saving us from that monster or what ever it was."

"Huh, hey kids have you seen a large black creature with a large horn," ask the stranger. Kiba pointed behind the man if the voice was any indication, the strange man follow the boys figure to see the monster lie there unmoving. "Wow you kids did that amazing so young and you already beating creatures like this." He said in an amaze voice.

Kiba´s eyes were twitching, was this guy trying to make fun of them "No you idiot, you did that." Kiba was huffing until he realize who he was yelling at quickly turning pale he saw the other boys taking a few steps away from the feral boy.

"Really I did that hahaha, I see, sorry about that some times I don't pay attention to what I do." _´I have to stop daydreaming´_ he tough with a sweat drop. "by the way the name is Gildarts." He gave the boys a friendly smile once he removes the hood from his cloak.

Naruto grin at the man "My name is Naruto Uzuma… I mean Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze and this are my uh friends I guess. The pineapple head is Shikamaru, duck butt is Sasuke, the chubby dude is Choji, and the dog crap well he is not important oh and his master Akamaru."

Kiba was seething ignoring Akamaru´s happy barks "My name is Kiba and Akamaru is not my master."

Naruto ignore Kiba which irate him. "Hey Gildarts o-san how you did that you were like bam and wam then you POW…"

Gildarts chuckle at the young blonde "It was…" taking a dramatic pause hi saw the boys leaning in "magic."

He could help but chuckle at there dejected faces. "Magic?" Sasuke stated with a twitching eyebrow while Naruto had stars in his eyes and was practically bouncing.

"Yes magic I am a mage" Gildarts said in a proud voice.

"Mage?" this time it was Shikamaru asking the question.

"Yep mage but not any kind of mage I am a Fairy Tail mage," Once more responded Gildarts, with a nod.

"Fairy Tail?" this time was the chips eating boy.

"Yep Fairy Tail the greatest guild ever," once more responded Gildarts now getting a bit annoyed.

"Guild?" asked our favorite hyper active blonde.

Gildarts decide that this was the last question he would answer. "A guild is a place where many mages gather; they take jobs from the job bulletin board, go on jobs together and just hang out. Guilds are amazing place to be and Fairy Tail is the best, everyone is like family." The emotions in his voice were so strong that the boys could feel the joy and excitement. Naruto was exited this place sounded like so much fun and having a family was always his dream he was going to ask Gildarts to teach him magic so he could be a Fairy Tail mage but someone was asking a question already**.**

"So why were you looking for that monster ?" The brown hair youth ask.

"It was an S rank mission to eliminate the monster Jumbo, there is supposed to be a rare magical item here that the contractor is trying to find and Jumbo was causing trouble for him and the town nearby." Explained Gildarts

Ne Gildarts can you teach me how to be a mage? I want to join this Fairy Tail." The blonde hope he would accept and teach him.

Gildarts look into those hopeful eyes it was breaking his hart to say no; right when he was going to give in he had a brilliant idea. "Sorry Naruto I cant teach you my magic..." He saw Naruto look down in disappointment "but it doesn't mean you can't learn to be a mage this world has thousands of different and unique magic you need to find the magic that is right for you. Here this are invitations to Fairy Tail when you learn some magic and become a great mage come to the guild and show the guild master, he should accept you. Here for all of you I don't know why but I got a feeling you all will be great mages and I'm sure you fit right in Fairy Tail." He then gave all five boys a card with the fairy tail insignia and his signature in the bottom of the card.

"Whatever I don't want you to teach me anymore…" Gildarts raise an eyebrow at the pouting child. Naruto look at Gildarts with a bright grin and determination burning like a sapphire flame. "Im going to learn magic and be a better mage then you will be begging me to teach you believe it."

Gildarts couldn't help but smile at the young blonde looking at the rest of the boys "alright then I have a challenge to you boys I be waiting for to you all in Fairy Tail then we will have a fight to see how much strong you´ll become."

"Tch troublesome"

"HN"

"Your on we will kick your but right Akamaru""woof"

*munch**munch*

Gildarts laugh and stomp on the floor accidently adding his magic making the ground crumble and cave in but the thing is the boy were standing were it cave in. Gildarts was going to say something more to them but when he turn to where the boys were it was empty. "Huh where they go, they most have been eager to start o well I can't wait to see what they learn in the future."

NANINANINANINANINANI

AAAAHHHHH! That was the scream of five boys sliding in what look like an underground tunnel system.

"Kiba" the screaming blonde yell while trying not to hit his head an a narrow path.

"What?"

"Don't say a word"

The group saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and wanders if this is what they meant when people die.

BAM

"Owe my butt huts"

"Damn it Choji get your fat ass off me now"

"Damn it Kiba I am not fat just chubby"

"Guys are you all ok?"

"Hn"

"Darn we cant get back the way we came in. The walls are to slick to climb." Said Shikamaru as he checks for any way out, "guy I think we should split up and meet back in a few minutes."

(Two hours later)

The five boys were sitting in a circle, during the two hours nobody found any thing but dead ends. Now the boys were not only tire but hungry as well.

"Hey Akamaru what you have there boy?" ask Kiba. Akamaru was playing with a gold color ball. Taking the ball into his hand Kiba and the rest of the guys took a good look at it. The ball was gold in color and had complex symbols it had line going all around the ball.

"What do you guys think it is?" ask Naruto.

"It kind of looks likes a puzzle, like the one your dad gave Shikamaru"

"Do you mean the Rubik cube Choji? Now that you mention it does have some similarities." Taking the sphere in his hands Shikamaru twist and turn trying to solve the cube.

Five hours have pass and Kiba was the only one messing with the puzzle. Naruto and Choji were the first to give up then, Sasuke, and finally Shikamaru. Kiba was steel trying.

"Man I'm so hungry." Complained Naruto.

"Shut up dobe we are all hungry" was the Uchiha sharp replied.

Naruto stare at the cave then something caught his eye well more like his nose he turned his head only to see Choji slowly putting something in his mouth then it click." Choji you baster you had chips all this time and was holding out on us here gimmie." Naruto leap on Choji.

"No way this are my last and they are BBQ Flavor my favorite" Shikamaru and Sasuke even Akamaru join in the fray to get some thing to eat. During the conflict Kiba was dragged in, with punching and pulling and moving it kept Kiba moving the puzzle in random till.

Click

The runes on the sphere glow then seem to come alive and dance around the boys till it once more went around the sphere then with another click the sphere open in half, like a capsule. In side was a golden brown ring with runes and a yellow gem in the middle, Kiba carefully grab the ring and put in on one of his fingers the ring glowed and shrunk to fit. Kiba's eyes glowed for a split second before his body started to move on its own.

"**GATE TO THE BEAST OF LOYALTY "INUMARU" COME FORTH"**

The boy watch in confusion as Kiba said something in a weird language then a beam of light came out of the gem that was in the ring. Where the beam hit a big circle glowing brown with interesting designs appear then in a shower of rock in from stood what look like a combination of a dog and a lion with silver armor.

"Whoa Kiba what did you do" Naruto ask in awe.

"I don't know I soon as put on the ring and my body move on its own." Kiba replied in awe and shock at what he just did.

"**I see so you summon me" **The dog like beast spoke.

"It…it talks" mutter Choji.

"Summon…" the boys turn to Sasuke "I have heard from my clan that there are animal that are summon, but you have to have some kind of contract. My guess is that ring that Kiba has is the contract."

"**Correct young one the ring that your little friend has is one of the twelve Celestial Rings, My name is Inumaru, the celestial beast of loyalty" spoke Inumaru. **

"Wait you said there were twelve rings, does that mean there are eleven more celestial beasts?" Shikamaru ask.

"**That is correct young one, however only those mages who can use "Take Over" magic can summon us."**

"That doesn't make sense Kiba is not a mage; we don't even know what is magic anyways." Shikamaru ask once more.

Inumaru was impress with the boy`s Sharpe mind **"Hehehe I see well let me explain to you what is magic, magic is the ability to bend the spirits of nature that flows trough us all with our will and spirit that is magic. Kiba as you call him might not know the "Take Over" magic which is odd that he was able to summon me as for actually summoning me he must have subconsciously use magic that is why many new mages use items, magical items can let a person subconsciously use magic"**

"So does it mean if we find more rings we can all use magic?"

Inumaru looked at the bouncing blonde he could feel large amounts of magic in the boy an those eyes help so much pain, but also held a will an unbreakable will **"That is correct, however only young Kiba will be able to summon us."**

"What!Why?" the blonde ask. Even the young Uchiha was wondering why he an Uchiha couldn't summon the Celestials.

"**I don't know why but felt a connection to young Kiba what that may be I don't know."**

"Well maybe is that Kiba is an Inuzuka and the Inuzuka clan has a strong bound to K9 like Kiba has with Akamaru." Suggested Shikamaru,

"**Akamaru?" **Inumaru turn and found a small white pup playing once more with the golden capsule.

"yeah this is my partner Akamaru,""gruff woof"

Inumaru took a good look at both Kiba and Akamaru; he felt something strange he could fee a… connection? Yes a connection small it may be but it was there and the pup he could feel it was developing magic powers. An idea struck Inumaru something that has not happen in years.

"**Young once please listen to my tale this will explain some thing about the twelve celestial rings. As you may have yet to notice I am not really solid…" **indeed they boys could see that Inumaru was a bit see through almost like a spirit.**" While we have been having our discussion I know that you are trap and hungry I would like to help you but in this form I cant. However I have an idea but you first listen to my tale to understand.**

**Once a long time ago my master was an extremely strong mage, he had possession of all twelve rings. One day an evil mage by the name of Zeref that was obsess with forbidden magic stood before my master and demanded all twelve celestial rings because when combine the power of the twelve rings can unleash a powerful forbidden spell. My master refuse and the two powerful mages were engage in a battle of epic propulsion. Sadly my master fell, and in a last ditch effort to keep the power away from the dark mage he scatter us in the four corners of the continent. The dark mage was enraged and put a powerful curse on us twelve beast, we lost our solid form when ever we were to be summon. Our magic is a three part magic summoning, Take Over, and Merge. However with out our solid forms we can not combine with our summoner. But now with you young Kiba and Akamaru we celestial beast can be back to our full glory."**

"Really, how?" Kiba asks with excitement. The others were also wondering how.

"**You are not the only one to find rings Kiba, in the years the rings have been found but with out our solid form we could only use the "Take Over" spell with the mage to have our solid forms but even then we were not at full power. Now with the connection you and Akamaru have you can channel "Take Over" magic trough the connection and use Akamaru as a medium with a constant source of magic we would be at full power also we could even use the combination magic "Merge" but that is tot advance to speak of now. Kiba please come with me using the ring as a medium I will teach you the "Take Over" magic this will be a bit different then the other Take Over magic you will not master it right away but it should be enough for me to help you and your friends out of here." **

While Kiba learn the Take Over the boys were all having different taught. Choji was thinking of what to eat after they get out of here, Shikamaru was thinking if there was a spell that could turn him into a cloud, Sasuke wanted to learn strong magic and fight strong mages, Naruto was thinking how lucky Kiba was and also thinking how much more cooler magic he would learn then what Kiba was learning.

NANINANINANINANINANI

Naruto was staring at the giant winged lizard in front of him, wind was raging and it felt like he was in a middle of a hurricane.

He remember how he got in this mess, after a while Kiba finally got the spell right and Inumaru was able to Take Over with Akamaru, after that Inumaru use a technique that made him spin like a drill. Tunneling the boys were finally back in the surface, afterwards Inumaru help sniff some food before the Take Over was done. Kiba was sweating and panting from the quantity of magic that took to keep the "Take Over" even if it was only like five minutes.

While they were eating Inumaru Explained that he would take Kiba with him to his realm to teach him and search for the other rings. Sasuke suggested that they should split up and search for the right magic to learn since Inumaru refuse to teach them magic. They reluctantly agree Inumaru gave the four boys a simple ring with five small gems. In five years the ring would activate and teleport, them to this spot then they would make there way to Fairy Tail and fight Gildarts.

With that the five went there own way Choji decide to stick with Shikamaru, Kiba left with Inumaru, Sasuke left toward the mountains, and Naruto left in a random direction.

Naruto quickly learn that this place was not easy to live in using his street smarts he was able to do odd jobs for food. A few weeks later the blonde had an idea of taking a high paying job to buy a magical item that he saw in a store. Naruto made his way to a mountain pass where a monster was making raging wind that was destroying crops, he didn't pay to much attention to the poster just the place and the amount of money, it didn't matter anyways he couldn't read what it said, not that he didn't know how to read, it was just that in this world the writing was very different.

It took four day for Naruto to make to the place he then found the monster it was a chicken/snake thing. Right when Naruto was about to charge the snake chicken was blown away like paper in a storm. He saw the sky turn dark then a large shadow cover the land looking up he saw a GIANT green lizard with wings small twisters were all over the place that large reptile sharp jade eyes pierce the blonde.

The large creature roar uprooting some trees, Naruto gulp loudly before getting ready for his faith while cursing what ever divine being like messing with his life. Suddenly a strong familiar aroma made its way in to his nose, in a trance like state Naruto rush forward, the large creature let out another roar while flapping its wings sending strong winds toward the charging blonde. The blonde kept running ignoring the winds just moving like they where not even there.

The large reptile was shock he knew what the young Namikaze was doing the kid was some how reading the wind currents and dodging them is absolutely absurd that a young human could do that. The blonde kept running and didn't even bother to acknowledge the large reptile and ran pass it, the large green creature was confuse and made to follow the whisker mark youth. When he found the young boy he froze there in HIS DEN the boy was eating HIS RAMEN, how dare this little punk eat hi ramen didn't he know how hard it was to get of hold of it I mean he could just go to a town to buy ramen with out causing chaos among the small minded humans.

"**You…you…" **Naruto stop mid way from slurping the salty noodles, looking at the large lizard that just spoke with a bit of surprise **"You ATE MY RAMEN!" **the winged lizard roar,the wind pick up blowing dust all over the place. Naruto couldn't hold on any longer, the cup of ramen was blown away.

"SPLAT"

Everything stops both small child and giant reptile looked at the poor ramen that was all over the floor. Naruto turn to the green scale lizard with fury burning in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"**MY PROBLEM… MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSE THEIF STOLE ****MY**** RAMEN"**

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS YOUR GRANDMOTHERS RAMEN WHY DID YOU GO AND MAKE SUCH A SINFUL ACT LIKE WAISTING THE RAMEN"

The two stood there glaring at each other.

"**Do you know how hard it is to get ramen I had to wait for a traveler to pass by and take what ever food they had and not many carry ramen."**

"Well why don't you just buy some?" ask Naruto.

"**Are you blind or just that stupid, if you haven't notice I am a Dragon what do you think would happen if I went into a town, the small idiotic humans would panic and cause chaos then many weak mage would be after me. But the question is why don't you buy ramen and what are you doing here exactly?" ask the now known dragon.**

Naruto smile sheepish "well you see I don't have money to buy ramen Hehehe…" he chuckle while scratching the back of his head, remembering what he came here to do he pointed an accusing finger at the large dragon" That's right I came here to take out the monster who have been causing trouble but you blew away my target see." Naruto took out the poster to show the dragon.

The dragon bend his head and look at the poster reading it he turn his eyes at the blue eye child **"Kid have you actually read the flyer?" **ask the wind dragon.

Naruto look down and mutter something, the dragon had a look in his face that said ´what´ Naruto look at the dragon with an angry/embarrass blush "I said I can't read! Happy?"

"**Hahaha you can't read didn't your parents teach you anything Hahaha" **The dragon look at the blonde who had unshed tears and quickly understood. Thinking of something to try to stop the soon to be water work he had an idea **"Ok kid I have an idea…" **theblonde looked up **"I will teach you how to read and other things…" **the blonde was ready to do a victory jig** "but…" **the blonde stop** "you will have to go to town every few weeks and buy as much ramen as you can carry I will give you the money or other things that you can sell that I got from travelers, deal." **

"Alright deal" the blonde agreed

"**Vientus" **Naruto look in confusion **"That is my name, Vientus" **the dragon clarified.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" Naruto introduce himself

"**Wind wave Maelstrom…"** Vientus was surprise of the name it was oddly fitting **"A name from the Ancient Dragon Language, interesting."**

NANINANINANINANINANI

It has been two months since Naruto and Vientus made an odd friendship, Vientus would teach him how to read, write, and other things like hunting and survival tips. Naruto would go to town and buy food and other things but most importantly ramen, it was hard because not only was it a four day trip to town he had to use a carriage to carry every thing making it a ten day trip over all especially with the amount of ramen Vientus ate after all he was a giant Wind Dragon. Vientus would never admit it but he like having the hyperactive blonde with him, he also knew that the blonde was saving up money to buy a magical item apparently the young ramen loving boy wanted to learn magic. Vientus knew that many other Dragon were looking for apprentices to teach them the dragon art maybe he should teach Naruto, it would also stop his sister the Sky Dragon from pestering him.

"**Naruto…" **the boy look up from his meal **"I know you have been trying to learn magic, well I… eh I oh… I want to teach you my magic." **Vientus didn't think it would be this hard to ask. He look at the boys stupefy face maybe he didn't want to learn his magic? But that taught was quickly shut down as Naruto eyes lit up and a huge smile made its way to his face he then begin to jump all over the place yelling and cheering.

"Really you really mean that, you going to teach me magic." Naruto couldn't believe his ears finally he would learn magic and from a Dragon.

"**That's right Naruto know lets do the ritual."**

"Ritual?"

"**Yes the ritual is a ceremony where a dragon uses three powerful spell that only a dragon can, to give a human the ability to use dragon magic. First is the Spell "Dragon Lunges" this will give you the ability to consume and breathe the element that the dragon teaches in my case wind, so you will be able to breath and literally eat the wind itself. The second spell is "Dragon Scales" you will be immune to wind magic, which means you will not be harm by the winds. And the third spell "Dragon Claws" will let you create wind in any part of your body and guide it. Listen Naruto the wind magic that you are going to learn is call the wind of spirit, so understand Naruto in order to use the winds you must use you spirit and will to guide the wind do not try to control them, wind is the element that can not be tame or control only guided by your spirit and will. I know you will do well because like the wind you and your spirit are untamable, wild, and free. This will not be easy Naruto are you sure you're ready."**

Naruto face held a determination and confidents. "Yeah I'm ready I will be the best and strongest wind mage and one day I'm going to be a dragon like you. That's a promise, a promise of a life time."

And so for the next few years Naruto would learn everything he could from his older brother/father figure, until the forth year where Vientus would suddenly disappear. Naruto left in search of the Wind Dragon and to see the world, find strong mages to fight, and taking the occasional job.

Naruto gain experience and look down to the ring in his hand he had six months before the ring would transport him to see his friends. Passing the town he was in, he notice the looks he was getting from the young girls, he stop in a window and took in his reflection. Naruto had on a black open sleeveless vest with blue color designs, under the vest he had a mesh shirt that he got custom done, black color cargo shorts with plenty of pockets, he also had some sandals on his feet, and on his head was a blue color scale headband to keep out his messy spike hair that look like his father minus the long side bangs out of his bright sapphire blue eyes that had a semi slit pupils like and oval shape almost like a dragons eye, his whisker marks were now a bit thicker and blue in color this change happen after the ritual. Sighting he look around to see the same girls staring at him with bright red blushes he idly wander if they were sick… maybe the flue?

Walking of to see if he finds a lead to Vientus location with a balloon in hand he wanders how the rest of the guys were doing.

GINSHINGINSHINGINSHIN

Deathsilver: Done this chapter is done I wanted to make it longer but I deicide that a quick update would be better, well guys this chapter should have been posted yesterday but my friends just kept interrupting me. I am still looking for a beta if you are interested or know some one that is please let me know this is after all for you reader I don't want you guys to be displease with this story because of my crappy grammar, but I will do my best even if no body in a ten mile radius speak English where I live so yeah well enough of my pity party I want to know what you guys think, I know is cliché for Naruto to be a wind mage but I never read a story were Naruto is a wind dragon slayer also the twelve celestial rings I just pull that out of my ss. Next chapter will be the reunion and also the magic that Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke learn will be reviled as well as some adventures of Naruto and his first meeting with Erza.


End file.
